THE ULTIMATE ADVENTURES OF A BOY AND HIS MANKEY
by backstreetboyz1997
Summary: A collection of stories about a young boy and his Pokémon, Mankey. Their triumphs, their fall outs, their friendship, their disagreements, and most certainly, their love. Plz b nice dis be my 1st story
1. My Mankey

_a/n: this will be the best story ever and have many chapters ok! review them all for a prize._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Mankey<strong>

its christmas

ur family is poor

ur dad is like "son i kno u wanted a pokemon so i worked extra hours for 6 months to get u one but u gotta wait till xmas mornin lol"

then ur like "holy shit YES"

then xmas morn comes and ur like opening ur present

and inside is a fucking mankey

and ur dads like "congrats on ur pokemon son"

and ur like "but dad i dont even like mankeys"

then ur dad shoot himself

then ur mankey dies

and ur very hungry 


	2. BBQ

_a/n: the plot thickens!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: BBQ<strong>

so its summer vacation and ur dads like "son we will have a bbq to celebrate ur summer vacaycay"

and ur like "ok dad thanx ill invite over some friends :)"

and then ur dad and u and ur freinds are like chillin the back yeard

and then ur frends are like "where are the burgers man"

and ur dad is like "comin right up!"

and then when the burgers are done ur frends are like "what the fuck these are so gross im not eating this shit"

and ur dad is like "YOU WILL EAT YOUR MANKEY BURGERS AND YOU WILL LIKE IT BECAUSE I SPENT ALL OF OUR FAMILY SAVINGS ON THIS MANKEY MEAT"

and ur like "wait where is my mankey"


	3. Hankey Mankey

_a/n: reveiw to make me happy lol  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hankey Mankey<strong>

so its monday morning and ur like trying to do math homework

and ur mankey is like jumpin on the table and shit

and ur like "chill out fuckin mankey"

and hes like "make me ur not my real dad"

and ur like "suck my dick mankey"

and then mankey sucks ur dick

and then ur dad walks in and hes like "oh gosh what have i done why i buy you this darn mankey! i know you would dissorpoint me son!"

and then mankey is like "chill the fuck out lol"

and then ur like "fuck off mankey just get the fuck off the table let me do my homework"

and ur dad is like "ur so lucky ur mom is dead to not see this son..."

and then ur mankey evolves while it is suckin ur dick and its like "PRIMEAPE"

and it bites ur dick off


	4. Halloween

_a/n: im lovin all the nice feedback so far!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Halloween<strong>

so ur tricker treating on halloween night

and mankey is like "dude let me come i fuckin love candy and i make a pirate costume please man"

and ur like "ok whatever mankey"

and then ur like ringing on a door bell

and the people in the house answer your ring at the door and mankeys like "suck my dick"

and then they dont give you candy because mankey was so rude and ur like "mankey cut the shit"

then he does it again and ur like "seriously mankey ill fuckin step on you okay"

but he does it again and ur like "i'ave had enough of ur shit mankey"

and then ur dad is like "but son you cant abandan ur mankey because i spent so much money on it"

and then the mankeys like "haha sucker"

and then you are stuck with mankey forever 


	5. Step Mankey

_a/n: omg i havent updated ina looong time!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Step Mankey<br>**

so ur sleeping right

and then you wake up and mankey is lying in front of you naked and he like "so what we gonna do?"

and ur like "mankey i dont even like mankeys that much"

but then hes like "i seen the way you stare at my ass"

and ur like "mankey please get a clothes on ur depressing me! what if my dad sees!"

then ur dad walks in and hes like "oh my gosh what are you doing to ur mankey"

and ur like "dad mankey was just being naked its not even my fault i dont even like mankeys"

and hes all like "you dont always get what u want you gotta settle for a mankey sometimes"

and then mankeys still naked and hes like "how bout it man"

and then ur dad and mankey has sex

and then mankey and dad get married

and then mankey is ur step mom


End file.
